To a more RADIANT tomorrow!
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia... or Lucille Vermilion? Who knew about he secret? Nobody! But still... her true magic will be found someday... and how will the wheel of destiny turn then? Who knows? Nobody! We have to wait and find out about the secrets of this world... the darkness of Fairy Tail... and... the wings which are not ready to spread and fly... Her secret... her darkness... or light?
1. Training

**Serena: Hello everybody… I know I shouldn't make another story but the idea pomped in my head so I had no choice…**

**Diana: She mean she still didn't drop any story but she will write this one too!**

**Lucy: Shut up! I'm trying to watch it! **

**Levy: Hehe… Lu-chan…**

**Natsu: Look! It's beginning!**

**Gray: I really hope you'll not be in it again…**

**Erza: Shut the hell up!**

**Diana: Please enjoy! And remember that our Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter one: Training.**

**Lucy's POV**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am a celestial spirit mage resident of Fairy Tail wizard guild of Magnolia. And a foster heiress of Heartfilia Konzern. Well… this is how others know me… but in fact I'm not just that. True… my name is Lucy Heartfilia but it should be Lucille Amaris Eliana Alicia Vermilion. I know… long name… but you'll find out why is that soon… And true… I have celestial magic but… I have more… My true magic is… The One Magic… You could be very shocked right now but I won't bother you with a long story. In fact I am… the little sister of Mavis and Zeref… Mavis-nee became a spirit but even so she is wandering on her guild's Holy Land, Tenroujima. And Zeref-nii became immortal but even so he's hiding himself on the same island. It seems that the wheel of destiny turned to that island because I didn't know they were here until I went with Cana to make her a S-class mage. What a little sister I am…

Unexpected events took place on this island while we were here. I didn't see Zeref-nii however… The Grimoire Heart dark guild came on this island too in search of Zeref-nii but failed… We battled with them and we almost failed. Zeref-nii escaped at the right time of the island cause a little more and he would been caught by Fairy Sphere too. Mavis-nee casted it to protect her precious guild and myself from the great apocalypse dragon, Acnologia. Of course… it was us who helped her. She understood that Fairy Tail doesn't know anything about my true self so she didn't tell them anything but even so… I'll have to tell it to them someday. I was very happy to see her and when she told me that Zeref was here too I cursed myself for not finding him. He may be dark and you know… but… he was never like that with me. I was his favorite! Well… I'm not blaming him for good tastes.

We went back at Fairy Tail and found out that we were trapped on that island for seven years. The guild was really lost without us. They lost the first building and had to move on a small building on a hill. We had to do many jobs to help the guild payback the money lost to Twilight Ogra. And we had to pay our rent too. Well… not in my case… My father, Jude Heartfilia, paid it for me. He's not really my father… but he took care of me and mother so I like him. That's why I could run away without any hard feelings. Because he's not my true father. And Layla wasn't my true mother too. My conscience made her and gave her a gift of magic. She knew it and loved me so much. It was very complicated because I somehow ended in a child body 17 years ago so I automatically created someone to take care of me. I don't remember exactly what had happened with me but only my mind remained at my true age. I didn't even get old because of my magic. I somehow gained a type of immortality too like Zeref.

Now everything went back to normal. Once in a while I'm doing solo mission like everyone else… and in rest I'm staying at guild with the others to payback for these last seven years. But we all know that's not enough. They have suffered alone all this time while we were trapped on island. For me ant the Tenrou group there didn't pass even a month while they had to wait enduring everything alone. We all are feeling guilty for this and that's why we're working so hard. We want to take back our title as the number 1 guild in Fiore and to take back our old guild. For that reason even I'm training my magic. Even if I have the One Magic, I can't use every type of magic as I wish. To use them I have to train them. The best magic I have is celestial magic but that doesn't mean I can't use other magics. I can use a little of telekinesis, some telepathy, Aera, a little Arc of Time, Light Amaterasu, Darkness Magic, Nullification, Teleportation, and some Fusion Magic. Like I said I didn't mastered them but I plan to before I'll participate in the Games. Also I would like to learn a little more. For the sake of my nakama I want to do this!

**Normal POV**

"Morning, Mira! Did you see Luce? I can't find her." Natsu said as he walked in guild. Mira shook her head. "She hasn't come back from the last mission. But she should come after a while. Why don't wait for her?" Mira said smiling and went back to bake a cake for Erza.

"What's with Luce? She's taking too many missions! And she doesn't need rent money right now." Natsu said and sat at the bar. "Didn't you know? She too is giving the guild a half of her money for each job she's taking. Mostly of the ones who came back from Tenroujima are doing that." Lisanna said. "Eh!? I didn't know that!" Natsu shouted like a little child. Lisanna and Mira giggled at this. "Seriously Natsu… You should pay more attention to other things." A voice said in his back. He turned and saw Lucy entering the guild. "Luce! You came back!" Natsu said and went to her. Lucy nodded. "Of course I came back, you idiot!" she said and went to Mira.

"Morning Lucy. How was the job?" Lisanna asked. "It was good. There. It was one good now too." Lucy said and put on table a bag full with money. "Thank you Lucy. You know… you should take a break. You're overcharge yourself with so many jobs." Mira said and put the money somewhere safe. Lucy nodded. "Ok. I'll take a break from now. Can you please give me a strawberry milkshake? Please?" Lucy said smiling. Mira nodded and went to prepare one. "Not fair! I wanted to go on a job with you!" Natsu shouted near her. She had to cover her ears cause she was training her celestial god and dragon slayer magic and her senses were modifying.

"I'll do a job with you later ok? Now I'm tired!" she said and landed her face on the table. Lisanna giggled and then Master came in. "Mira. Come here a little please." He said. Right then Mira came back with Lucy's milkshake. "Is something the matter, Master?" she asked and gave Lucy the drink. "Call everybody here in one hour." He said and headed to his office. "What could be?" Lucy asked. "I think it's about the games." Lisanna said. "Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

**One hour later**

Everybody came at guild when Mira called them. Master just went off his office. "Listen up, brats! The games are beginning in three months and I want all of you to train! Let's do our best and win the games! And the rewards…" he whispered the last part but some people still heard him. "Ok then! I'll go to train myself!" Lucy shouted happy. Everybody cheered and soon they went back at their thing… "We should make a camp and train there." Lisanna said and some others nodded. "Yea! Let's go! Right, Luce?" Natsu asked her. "Sorry, Natsu. I'm going to train alone. And I promise you that when I'll come back I'll be stronger!" Lucy said and run off door. "But! Luce!" Natsu shouted after her. "Leave her, Natsu. You know she's not breaking her promises." Lisanna said. "That's right. And this way we will train too." Erza said and everybody nodded.

Lucy departed on a forest near the beach to train herself. She packed everything she needed in a small cube which Virgo gave her. It was for massive storage space and it was very light too so she won't bother with luggage and these things. She was determinate to Master her magics and to show everybody the power of her family.

The days passed and she was becoming stronger and stronger. The field where she was training was almost destroyed and she made herself quite a nice place to stay. She would fish, gather plants and sometimes even hunt for her food. She liked this place. It remembered her of her time with Zeref and Mavis. She was the littlest one. Zeref had a little past 400 years, Mavis had like 300 years and Lucy was almost 200. She didn't know if she had any parents like any child but that didn't bother her cause Zeref and Mavis were there for her. That was until they decided to apart. They wanted to see the world. Mavis founded a guild, Fairy Tail while Zeref hid himself from everybody else. He had a bad reputation. Lucy just Travelled under the name of Alicia. Sometimes she changed it cause the people would become suspicious. She found an attraction for celestial spirits and often she was looking for their keys. But she found just three of them before she became a child.

The night came and she made a fire using magic. She was looking at the stars. "I wonder if the others are looking at the stars like e right now…" she said and then she heard a sound. She quickly stood up and used her magic to find out who was in the bushes. She sighed soon after that. "What are you doing here? Jellel, Ultear, Meredy… Come here already." She said and three hooded figures appeared. The middle one took off his hood followed by the others. "How did you know we were here?" Jellal asked. Lucy sighed and invited them to sit down near her. They told her about what they were doing these years and she told them about how things were at Fairy Tail. Lucy liked to tease Jellal about Erza and Meredy always laughed.

"So you're training here, right? How is it?" Ultear asked. "Good, I think. I'm training in many ways. But what are you doing here? You still didn't tell me." Lucy asked. "We are looking for Fairy Tail. We want to ask them a favor." Jellal said. "Well… tell me too this favor and then I'll tell you were the others are. Well… mostly. I don't know where everyone is." Lucy said. "Every year during the games we are sensing a powerful magic source. We wish you to investigate this for us." He said. "Of course. We'll repay you." Ultear said. "Sure. I can do this. And how do you intend to repay me exactly?" Lucy asked with a smile still on her face. "With my Arc of Time I developed a method to take out a second origin of magical power." Ultear said. Lucy nodded. "Well then. You can do this cause I'm gonna help you!" Lucy said and Ultear smirked. She began to use her magic on Lucy expecting her to feel pain but she was so wrong. Lucy just looked at her while on her body appeared red signs. Ultear's jaw dropped.

"You aren't feeling any pain at all!?" she asked. Lucy shook her head. "Should I? But it tickle!" Lucy said whit her smile still on. "We should go to sleep now. You guys can stay here and tomorrow I'll tell you the others location. The games are a month ahead and tomorrow I'll try this new origin, ok? Good night!" Lucy said and stopped the fire while lieing on the ground.

**One month later**

"Crocus, hmm? Why do I have a bad feeling about this place?" Lucy said and walked in the city looking for her friends. She wouldn't know what surprises would lay in this town… But still… the wheel of destiny is turning again, doesn't it? Let's see where will this time…

**Gray: Tell me you're not putting this idiot the main character again… (points at Natsu)**

**Natsu: Who the hell is the idiot, ice princess!? (fist in flames)**

**Gray: Well obviously you are, flame brain… (smirk)**

**Lucy: Aren't you going to stop them, Erza?**

**Erza: I'm already tired of that… But I liked this chapter. Even if I appear just once… Put me in it more often! (sword pointed at my neck)**

**Serena: Aye Ma'am!**

**Levy: And don't forgot me! I want to play in it too!**

**Wendy: Me too! Don't forgot me!**

**Happy: Aye! I want to play too! And Charla, and Bisca, Alzack, Romeo, Asuka, Laxus, Gray, Lily, Gajeel…**

**Diana: Shut the hell up and take a fish! (throw fish at Happy)**

**Happy: Aye! Fish!**

**Serena: Well everybody… please Review!**


	2. Aera revealed

**Serena: Welcome back everybody! How are you?**

**Natsu: Bored! I want a battle! Make a battle!**

**Serena: Ok, ok…don't yell at me.**

**Erza: I wonder what will you do this time… I hope you put me in it more, right? After all… we don't want something to happen…**

**Serena: Of course not, Erza! By the way! I made you a cake! Try it please! (hand the cake)**

**Erza: Well, thank you. (eats from it) Eh… I don't know why but I feel sleepy… (fell asleep)**

**Lucy: Ahh! What happened!? Erza!**

**Natsu: You are so dead… (smirk at me)**

**Serena: It wasn't me! Diana made this cake! I swear! Perhaps that's why she went on a holyday! Damn you Diana! You'll pay surely! **

**Gray: That if Erza would allow you to explain and not kill you in a second.**

**Serena (Gulp): Someone help me! (Cry for my life)**

**Lucy: Well then… until the next time… if any… remember that Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail for I'm more than sure she will not ever.**

**Serena: Woah!**

**Chapter two: Aera revealed**

"Hey! Everybody!" Lucy shouted and run to them. She finally found them. Fairy Tail members looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Luce! You arrived finally." Natsu said. Lucy nodded. "I did! And as I said… I'm much stronger than before!" She said smiling. "That's good. We missed you Lucy." Erza said and hugged her. Lucy hugged her back and then Levy jumped on them. "I missed you all too! So? How was your training?" Lucy asked. "It was good! We even gained the second origin." Levy whispered the last part. "How come you didn't feel any pain? It was like dieing!" Natsu said from the ground. The effects of Ultear's magic didn't disappear yet.

"Should I? Ultear asked me the same question but I didn't understand her then." Lucy said confused. "Seriously guys… Aren't you embarrassed for yourselves?" Erza asked. "She too is fine…" Happy murmured. "I think the two of them had it from the beginning…" Gray murmured back. "That makes sense…" Wendy said.

"So you're there finally." A voice said. Lucy and the others turned and saw Master and a few others coming their way. "Hello, everyone." Lucy said smiling. "Welcome back." Master said. "Ok then… back to business. The ones who will participate will be Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy. Any objections?" he asked. The said ones nodded determinate to do their best for their guild. "Then read this until tonight, Erza." Master said and handed a huge book full with rules to Erza. "Read this all!?" she asked shocked. "Leave this to me! I've bought my wind-reader glasses." Levy said and began to read. "Well… there are only three rules you must know. Guild Masters cannot participate. All the members must have the guild crest. And every game will be secret until the time before the competition. Plus, there says the participants must be back to their lodging by 12:00." Levy said.

"Well… the rules are kinda obvious. But what's happening at 12:00?" Lucy asked. "It's like the cindrella story." Gray said. "We still got plenty of time! Let's explore the town!" Lucy shouted as she, Natsu and Happy began to run happy on other part of the city. "Hey be back before 12:00!" Erza shouted at them. "Sure! We'll be at Honeybone tonight!" Natsu shouted and ran further. They explored the town when Natsu saw a fight and run to it. Lucy and Happy followed him. A guy with blonde hair and one with black hair were fighting and winning against some guys. People were whispering that they were the duo dragons of Sabertooth.

"Sabertooth?" Natsu asked as he saw them. "You are… Natsu Dragneel!" They said. Happy was surprised to see another two exceeds with them. "Haha! So the rumors about you entering the games were… true!?" the blonde said. "You know about me?" Natsu asked confused. "Acnologia… You're the dragon slayer who couldn't kill a dragon right? Pathetic…" he added. Then Lucy came near Natsu. "Please don't look down on our guild." She said and helped Natsu up. The two Sabertooth members looked confused at her. Then Lucy felt something of about them. "You… why do you smell of dragon blood?" she asked suspicious. The blonde one smirked. "You're an interesting fairy, blondie. Why you ask? Well… that's because we killed our own dragons… in order to become true dragon slayers." He said. "You are dragon slayers…" Lucy murmured. "You… You killed your own parents!?" Natsu asked shocked and angry.

"Let me explain… Natsu-kun and the others who were taught by a dragon are known as the first generation. Laxus-kun and Cobra-kun who gained their powers thought a dragon lacrima are the secong generation and the one who have been taught by a dragon and have the dragon lacrima too are the third generation like Sting-kun and Rogue-kun." The red exceed said. "Third generation?" Happy asked. "Well… if the main event ends with a battle I'll show you the true power of a dragon slayer…" Sting, the blonde one said and walked away followed by his companions. Lucy, Natsu and Happy went back at their lodging too.

"Where is Wendy?" Erza asked. "She's late…" Gray said. Then Lisanna and Elfman come with some snacks. "Hello! We've bought snacks." Lisanna said. "Can we ask you a favor?" Erza asked. "What?" "Well… Wendy didn't come back and it's almost 12:00." Lucy said. "Ok. Leave this to me!" Lisanna said smiling. Then the clock turned to 12:00 and the motel began to shake. "What's going on!?" Natsu shouted. "Hello! We will begin now the preliminary round!" A voice from outside said and everybody went to balcony. A huge pumpkin projection was in the center of the city talking. "We will take the first 8 teams who will make the Sky Labyrinth. Out of the 113 guilds just these 8 will participate in the true games. The goal is the event ground, Domus Flau. You are free to use any magic but all your five members have to be there or you'll still lose. And… we take no responsibility for anyone who'll lose their lives in there. Now! Let's begin!" the pumpkin disappeared and a huge floating labyrinth appeared.

"What should we do!? Wendy isn't here!" Lucy said. "And we will not be able to make it without all five members." Erza said. "Then I'll participate as a man! Let's switch members!" Elfman took Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gray and began to run on the path created to the labyrinth. "We have no choice… We can't wait for Wendy." Gray said. "Thanks Elfman!" Natsu said grinning. "Leave it to me!" Elfman answered. "Happy! Lisanna! Go look for Wendy! And stay out trouble!" Erza shouted. "Ok!" Lisanna said. "Look! The entrance!" Lucy said and pointed to labyrinth. "Let's go! Team Fairy Tail!" They shouted and entered. Everything was like a giant 3D maze. "Let's head to East." Erza said. "Leave this to me! Open, Gate of the compass, Pyxis!" Lucy chanted and a penguin like spirit appeared. "East is in that way!" Lucy said and pointed the direction. "Thanks Lucy… But we've bought a compass…" Erza said and showed it. Pyxis disappeared afraid and Lucy was disappointed.

"We should make a map of this place." Gray suggested. Lucy began to write one and soon they bumped in Twilight Ogre. Elfman, Gray and Natsu beat them up and the luck made that they had a map too. Lucy began to put them together being the most smart one. She made a picture of that place but right then the ground began to shake and to turn. She and Natsu fell of and Elfman caught just Natsu. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted watching as Lucy was falling. Her eyes couldn't be seen cause of her hair but a smirk appeared on her face and two white angel wings appeared on her back. She flew to her friends who were staring at her confused. She smiled at them a bit worried and when she landed her wings disappeared. "What…?" Erza managed to ask. "I told you guys that I trained, didn't I? I learned Aera magic too." Lucy said. "Yosh! We sure can make it!" Natsu shouted and everyone else nodded.

Soon they arrived at the goal and they saw Mato. "Congratulations! You completed the preliminary round." He said clapping. "I bet we took the first place, right?" Gray said smirking. "Nope. You barely got the eight place." The pumpkin said and Erza, Gray, Natsu and Elfman fell anime style. "I thought it will be like that… Hehehe…" Lucy said giggling.

**Mira: Eh? Where are you going?**

**Serena: I'm leaving while I can! I don't want to lose my life! (turns with a bag in hand to the guild door) (hits an invisible wall) What the hell is this!?**

**Freed: Sorry. But Laxus droned me to put some runes in case you want to run. You will can't escape this anytime soon.**

**Serena: Damn you Laxus! Damn you Freed! I knew you hate me! (fell on my knees)**

**Laxus (smirking) :That's what you got for not putting me in this story…**

**Serena: Levy! Please! Help me!**

**Levy: Sorry Rena-tan… I don't want to get in a fight with Erza too…**

**Serena: You all hate me! You are conspiring against me! Woah! **

**Lucy (run from infirmary):Everybody! Erza's awake!**

**Natsu: You're dead. (smirk at me)**

**Serena: I know! Woah! Someone save me!**


	3. First Day

**Levy: Rena-tan! Are you ready with the next chapter? Hey! What are you doing?**

**Serena: What do you think!? I'm backing cakes for Erza!**

**Lucy: Why?**

**Serena: Somebody told me that there's a possibility to stay alive if I do as Erza's pleasing for the moment. **

**Levy: Ok… So? Are you ready with the chapter?**

**Serena (throw some papers to Levy): Here! Take it! Now leave me to bake these!**

**Lucy: Ok! See you later. Well… let's begin! Serena don't own FT.**

**Chapter Three: First Day!**

"Are you alright, Wendy? Can you remember what happened?" Lucy asked. Lisanna and Happy found Wendy and Charla in Mercurius garden unconscious and took them to the infirmary. Now the members who will participate in Games are at her to see if she's alright. "I'm sorry… I… I can't remember very well… It was something… like a black creature… I'm sorry… even after the training I had… I can't participate in games…" Wendy said with tears coming in her eyes. "Don't cry. If you recover soon you will can participate too. The games are held 7 days. You have time to recover." Porlyusica said. Wendy nodded. "Elman-san… Please go in my place until then…" Wendy said. "Of course! Leave it to a man!" Elfman said. "We should go. They began already." Erza said and the rest nodded leaving.

"And so… let's begin this year games! 8th place! Will they be able to reclaim their past title!? This is Fairy Tail!" Shapati shouted and the crowd began to boo them as they entered. "They're… booing us!?" Gray asked shocked. Every one of them didn't expect this but they still kept their cool. From the crowd the rest of Fairy Tail members were cheering for them and that gave them too power. But… there was something unexpected… or someone… "Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail!" the golden haired girl cheered while standing on the edge. "Master Mavis!?" Everybody asked surprised. "Mavis…" Lucy whispered. "I came to cheer you on! And it's alright… Only these with the guild crest can see me." Mavis said smiling. "Is this alright…?" Master asked. "But! It was boring on that island all alone!" she pouted like a little child. Lucy sweat drop. 'Mavis-nee is like always…' she thought.

"The 7th place… Quatro Cerberus!" the crowd began to cheer from now. "6th place… Mermaid Hell!" "There was a guild like this…?" Lucy asked. "The 5th place… Blue Pegasus! 4th place… Lamia Scale!" "There are new faces…" Erza said. "Gray… don't forgot our promise… If we win, Juvia will join us." Lyon said and Gray smirked. "You made a promise like this?" Lucy asked suspicious. "Erza-san!" Ichiya went towards her. "Quit it!" Erza shouted back. "Then I'll take you. Althought I didn't pick you cause I like you or something…" Ren said and put a hand over Lucy. "Don't you have a fiancé…?" Lucy asked him. " The 3th place… Raven Tail!" Chapati said. "Oi! Wasn't that a dark guild?" Natsu asked. "I thought so too…" Lucy said. Raven Tail went near Fairy Tail. "That little girl was our way to say hello…" the blue masked man said. "You are the ones who did that to Wendy!" Natsu said angry. The rest of Fairy Tail was angry too and Lucy and Mavis were feeling a dark force.

"Wow! That was unexpected… Could their flapping winds carry them all the way here… Here is… Fairy Tail B Team!" Chapati shouted and everybody wondered how was that possible. "How come!? And why is Mystogan here!?" Lucy asked shocked. She definitely didn't think of something like that. "After the new revision of the rules this year… every guild can send two teams in the tournament." Yajima said. "Cut the crap!" Natsu shouted and made his way to B Team. "I don't care if we're part of the same guild! I will win against you too! I'm not going to lose to anyone, you bastards!" He shouted and everybody who knew Natsu sweat dropped. "That's what I hoped for… Mr. 8th place preliminary." Gajeel said smirking to him.

"And now! The team which made first thought preliminaries! The invincible… Sabertooth!" Chapati shouted and the crowd went wild cheering for them as they entered in arena. "Looking forward to it, Natsu-san!" Sting said and walked by. "Gajeel…" Rogue murmured. Now everybody went to it's own place waiting for the program to come. Lucy made a telepathic talk with her big sister.

'So? Why are you here?' Lucy asked.

'I told you. I was bored. And I wanted to see how you're doing.' Mavis answered back.

'Don't joke around, Mavis-nee. I know you better. You must have something in mind, right? Ok. If you don't want to tell me that's ok too. After all you know me…'

'Yup. Nothing escapes you… But even so… It will be better if you wouldn't know anything for now. Trust me… '

'Ok. You know I trust you. But I'm worried. At least… tell me… it's something big?'

'You knew it already…'

'As I thought… So? Is it almost time…

'See… you knew it already… Yes… it's near… You have to tell them soon too…'

'I will… but not now… I revealed my Aera to them already…'

'I see… Well… you know better… We will cheer you on and we will help you like always, ok?'

'Ok.'

"Hidden is beginning! Please select one participant from each team!" Mato said. "I'm going." Gray said and stepped forward. "Do your best!" Lucy said. He and the others participants stepped in the arena. "From Fairy Tail B Team, Juvia, Lamia Scale, Lyon, Blue Pegasus, Eve, Sabertooth, Rufus, Mermaid Heel, Beth, Raven Tail, Nullpuding and from Quatro Cerberus, Yeager!" Chapati said. "Well now… let's begin! Field Open!" Mato said and a whole city began to be created by magic. "A city!?" Lucy asked shocked. "It's huge!" Erza said. "Ok then. The rules of hidden are simple. All of you will be 'it' and be looking for each other. You are free to use any magic you like. If you hit your opponent you will get a point. However…" Mato said and then clones of everyone began to appear in the city. "If you hit a clone you will lose a point. Good luck!" he continued and the game began.

"Ah… Juvia already lost a point…" Mira said sighing. "What!? Gray lost a point too!" Lucy said. This game was to find others not to hide… Nullpuding attacked Gray again and that made A Team to lose another point. 'Raven Tail… it seems like they want to crush us…'Lucy thought. Gray found Lyon finally. Or more Lyon found him. But right then Juvia jumped from a building and hit Lyon. "You didn't need to do that." Gray said. "I know. I'm going to defeat you. Juvia promised Master." She said. "You promised the old man?" Gray asked confused. "Yes. He said that the team who loses have to do whatever the winning team want for a day." Juvia said and started daydream. "Are you serious!? Hey, old man! This apply for us too, right!?" Gray shouted. "Well…"Master murmured. "This will be fun…" Natsu said.

Right then it began to snow. Everybody looked confused but only a few figured that was the hand of Eve's. He was using his magic to make them breach. More points were added and taken. "I memorized it. Every breach and every magic of yours. Memory Make: Into a Night of Falling Stars!" Rufus shouted and the sky darkened. Shooting stars began to fall and hit the other participants. "He took them all…"Lucy murmured. This guy was very powerful. "And that's the end of this!" Mato said and the city disappeared. "We didn't get any points at all. That's not manly!" Elfman said. "I'm sorry…" Gray said upset and went inside the arena. Lucy looked at him.

"Well then… we will enter in the battle part. If you hear your name please step forward. And… Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia and Raven Tail's Flare Corona!" Chapti said. "Good luck Luce!" Natsu said and Lucy nodded looking in the ground. 'They hurt Wendy… and in the last competition they were getting in Gray's way… They said it way their way to greet us, right? Well… if so… I shall greet them back!' "Leave it to me! I'll definitely win this!" she said and entered the arena. "Lucy… Good luck…" Mavis said. "Smash them, Lucy!" Master shouted. "Go! Fairy Tail!" the rest of the members cheered.

"Let's begin!" Mato said and everybody went silent. Lucy had her eyes closed. "I'm sorry… but I will win this for my guild at any cost…" Lucy said. "Blondie…" Flare said. "Open! Gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Lucy chanted and Taurus appeared. "Mooo!" he went to attack Flare with his Axe. "Scorpio!" Lucy said. "Oi-A! Sand Buster!" Scorpio attacked her too but Flare dodged with her hair. "Taurus! Scorpio's Sand!" Lucy commanded. "Let's go! Taurus!" Scorpio said. "Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" Taurus attacked in a unison raid. "Hair Shower- Wolf Fang!" Flare said and her hair transformed in a wolf. Lucy didn't move. Instead she took a key. "Open! Gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" she chanted and Cencer came cutting Flare's hair. "My hair!" Flare demanded and her hair entered in the ground and caught Lucy's feet.

Lucy wanted to reach for her Fleuve d'Etoiles but she dropped it while being thrown in the arena by Flare's hair. She put her hand in the direction of the whip and used her telekinesis to take it back. It worked. The whip flew to her hand and Lucy activated it. She too caught Flare and threw her in the arena. Finally they released one another. Lucy took her boots off cause they were burned. Flare was shocked to see that her hair made just that level of damage. She then made her hair enter in the ground. Lucy was wondering where will it come now. Flare pointed to Asuka from Fairy Tail's stand. Lucy's eyes widened. They were cheating. "Asuka-chan!" she managed to say before Flare caught her hands and feet. "Don't make a sound… This is an order." Flare said.

"Let's see… What should I do to you, first? Perhaps I'll strip you naked in front of this audience. But I think I'll do something more interesting… What about placing Raven Tail's crest on your body? So… Where do you want me to place it?" Flare asked and made the crest of her hair. "I see… I'll place it on your Fairy Tail's crest!" Flare added and moved it to her hand. Lucy instead smirked. She was looking in the ground and smirking. "You think… You'll be able to do it…?" She asked sill with her head down. "Hm?" Flare asked confused. "Look there…" Lucy said and Flare looked to Asuka. Her eyes widened when she saw her hair burning. "You… You really thought I'll let you do that? Oh! You were so wrong!" Lucy said and she began to eat something from the air. But it wasn't the air. Everybody looked at her confused. "What is she doing?" Erza asked. "That is…" Natsu said. "She's eating the waves from the air!" Gajeel continued. Lucy was now ready to show everybody her true power.

Mavis smiled as Lucy's body began to glow a light blue and black at the same time. Flare's hair burned and Lucy was released. "It was about the time to show my true powers… Gather! Stars of the heaven! Celestial Goddess's Cosmic Wave!" Lucy said and around her gathered stars and planets could be saw. For a moment Lucy's magic weakened… almost disappeared… But then she smirked and the power reappeared. She looked to Raven Tail's stand to the blue masked man. "It's not nice to enter in other people's business." She said. The man looked at her very confused. How did she know? Lucy then turned to Flare who was trembling in fear. "Now… It's time for punishment… Celestial Stars Supernova!" Lucy said and the stars around her attacked Flare at the same time. Everybody was waiting to see what will happen. When the dust cleared they saw Flare unconscious on the ground and Lucy standing and smiling.

"The winner is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A Team!" Mato said and everybody cheered. Mostly Fairy Tail who were very happy for their first points. Lucy was smiling and then she saw her friends coming to her. There were Natsu, Erza, Elfman, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel and Laxus who came on the arena. "What was that just now? Are you a dragon slayer!?" Natsu asked. Lucy giggled. "Well… yes… I'm the celestial dragon and god slayer…" she said. The rest's eyes widened. Was that even possible? "But… How!?" Erza asked. "It's a long story…" Lucy said. "She will tell you it later. Now she have to go change, right? She just won our first points." A voice said. Everybody turned and saw Mavis and Master coming. "It was a good match, Lucy." Master said. Lucy smiled. "Well then… I'll go to change now! Later guys!" Lucy said and run in the arena building. "You'll have to explain it to me too later, First…" Master said as he and Mavis walked back to Fairy Tail's stand. "You're right. But it will be better if she'll explain it to you. Of course… I'll be there too." She said and smiled. Master nodded and everybody went back to watch the other matches.

**Serena: So Erza…Are you forgiving me for that accident? **

**Erza (eating cake): Well… you worked so hard to make these cakes for me… So I guess I do.**

**Serena: Yup! I'm going to live!**

**Diana (slap the doors): Tadaima minna! How were you!?**

**Serena: Look who came back… You traitor! You're going to play with your life for what you made me go thought! Just wait until I'll put my hands on you! (run to Diana to kill her)**

**Diana: Eh!? Are you crazy!? Leave me alone! (run thought the guild whit me chasing her)**

**Serena: You don't know what I went thought because of your little trick! I almost died by Erza's hands and everybody was conspiring against me! And it's all your fault! You little witch! You'll wish you were never born!**

**Diana: Somebody save me! She's gone insane!**

**Laxus (caught me): Can you not be so annoying?**

**Serena: Leave me alone Laxus! You know what I had to do because of her! **

**Diana: It's your fault! That cake was for you! Not for Erza's!**

**Erza: Shut up already! (knock Diana out)**

**Serena: That's what you deserve, you witch!**

**Laxus: You too… (he electrocuted me and knocked me too)**

**Lucy: Well then… R & R everybody! **


	4. Truth

**Serena: After a long time, I finally wrote a new chapter.**

**Diana: Hope you really like it, guys!**

**Erza: Shut up and let's read it already!**

**Serena and Diana: Hai Ma'am!**

**Levy: And Rena-tan doesn't own anything than the story!**

As the other guild's matches were continuing, Lucy found herself on a hall thinking alone. 'Soon… I'll have to tell them everything… But… What am I exactly…?' she thought to herself when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Oh, it's fairy. Why aren't you going back to your guild?" Sting asked her.

"Why do you care? You're Sabertooth. And you know… I have a name. It's Lucy." She said to the other blonde.

"Hai, hai. You're Natsu-san's friend. And after what I just saw a dragon slayer as well. Since when are you a dragon slayer btw?" Sting asked suspicious.

"A few months." Lucy said not really paying attention. Sting was shocked.

"A-A few months!? How the hell did you learned it in a few months!?" He shouted.

"You're noisy…" Lucy said annoyed and covered her ears for a few moments. "And as I said, why do you care. You said you killed your own dragon anyway…" she said still staring at the wall in her front.

"I… I didn't want to…" He murmured and that caught Lucy's attention. "It wasn't our fault… mine and Rogue's… They… They came in the night… while we weren't there… and almost killed them. We still don't know why… but… they asked us… to end their lives ourselves…" he murmured whit his face down. Lucy's eyes widened a little.

"They… who were they…?" Lucy asked in a whisper.

"Zeref's followers…" Sting replied and Lucy's eyes widened more.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" she said softly. Sting instead smiled.

"For what? It wasn't your fault. And that way we proved worth of this magic. You don't have to be sorry." He said. "Well then… I'm going back. There are other fights interesting too. See ya!" he said and ran to his guild's stand. Lucy just stood there… and a tear escaped her eyes.

"It was… my fault…" she murmured remembering something from her past suddenly.

**With Charla…**

"No… What… is that…!? This… premonition!" the white feline woke up suddenly shivering.

**Later… **

As the first day of games was over, Fairy Tail headed to the bar to celebrate. "I can't believe Lucy was the only one to win us some points! Pathetic!" Cana shouted drunk.

"You weren't even there…" somebody said and Cana glared at him.

"All the bars have Lacrima Vision around here! I was watching!" she shouted back.

"But seriously, Luce… since when are you a dragon slayer!? And where did you learn it!? Could it be… you have a lacrima like Laxus!?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Yeah…" Lucy said giggling nervously not knowing what to say. She could as well say that she had a lacrima.

"Welcome to the club." Laxus chuckled towards her.

"I want a match!" Natsu suddenly shouted and everybody looked at him. "You and Laxus vs. me and metal head!"

"Natsu… we're already in middle of the games here…" Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Ah! Right! Then… when we're going back home! I want a match right away!" Natsu shouted pumped.

"Fine." Laxus answered for both him and Lucy as Gajeel smirked.

"Oh! Here comes the loser!" Natsu suddenly turned and saw Gray.

"What are you saying, flame brain!? I… I lost on purpose!" Gray bluffed.

"Right, sure…" Natsu began to laugh.

"Ok! Now everybody's gathered. Listen up, brats! Today's defeat is the seed for tomorrow's victory! We'll rise up and show them all! We don't know the meaning of giving up! Our goal is #1 in Fiore!" Master pumped them up and everybody cheered. Everybody looked like back home, partying. But Lucy… she went outside worried.

"It was… my fault…" she murmured as she walked on the streets of the city.

"Lucy!" a voice shouted behind her and in the next moment she found herself hugged by her big sister.

"Mavis-nee!" Lucy shouted happy and hugged her back.

"You were sooooo cool back there! That's my little sister!" Mavis said giggling. Even if she was shorter than Lucy, she still was the big sister. "Hm? Are you worried about something, Lucy?" Mavis suddenly asked as she felt her sister troubled.

"You always read me like an open book." Lucy said with a nostalgic smile. "In fact… I was thinking about something…" she added.

"Tell me about it." Mavis demanded.

"Mavis-nee… why do we exist…?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Mavis asked a little confused.

"You, me and Zeref-nii. Why do we exist…? We are immortal beings travelling around the world. In all our life, we saw the eras ending and beginning. And there always… was war." Lucy paused to make sure Mavis was following. "Bad things always happened. But this is too much. I hear that two countries are in war right now. And you know that the Dragon King Festival is coming again. There will be bloodshed. Why is that so, Mavis-nee…?" Lucy asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Isn't that our fate…? To be there… to comprehend everything in history… Isn't that the fate of the immortal? We don't know what we truly are… We were given names by the humans, but not even us know what we are. How we appeared… Why are we here… We don't know. The only thing we know… is that Lumen Histoire is important to us… To you, the bearer of One Magic. But… you're right. There was always bloodshed. And wars. People killed each other, losing their loved ones… all these things… I too wonder why they are happening…" Mavis said with a sad look too.

"Then!" Lucy said and took her sister's hands between her own. "Let's find out!" She shouted with a fierce look in her eyes and in the next moment the two of them found themselves in the underground of the old building of Fairy Tail.

"Lucy…" Mavis looked surprised at the force her sister was able to use to teleport themselves all the way here. It was fast, and precise…

"This place… the place of beginning…." Lucy said and took a few steps towards the gate in front of her.

"I understand…" Mavis said and opened it. The light of the other side broke out the next moment. That was… the place where they were born… within Lumen Histoire… Lucy walked further and Mavis followed. Each step was harsh to take. Even for them… the force of Lumen Histoire was overwhelming. But if they weren't able to step within… if Lucy wasn't able… then nobody was.

"I… I want to find the truth!" Lucy said determined and took on last step as she disappeared in the light.

"Lucy…?" Mavis was left dump alone…

_'Gray Judge! Please help us!'_

_'Goddess! Please help my village!'_

_'No! I don't want to die!'_

_'Please! Release me! Ah!'_

"No! No! Stop!" Lucy shouted as her head was filled with thoughts. "Stop!"

_'Please, Angel-sama! Heal my son!'_

_'Why!?'_

_'Don't! Please don't!'_

_'Woah! Mama! Where are you!?'_

_'I wish to not be alone anymore…'_

"Please…" Lucy said and fell on her knees. "Stop…!" And suddenly, the voices stopped. She found herself in a ruined place. Then, she saw a young girl with the same blonde hair and brown eyes like her. It took her a minute to realize that the person standing in front of her was she herself. But the other Lucy didn't saw her. It was like she was a ghost. Just observing… She looked in awe at the Lucy standing in front of her. It was nothing like her. The look in her eyes was filled with sadness… but she looked exactly like a goddess. Her long blonde hair was waving in the win together with a white dress and her two gray wings… And then… she saw the other Lucy looking within the ruins… a little girl with blood on her face and scratches all over her body was there groaning in pain. The white Lucy ran towards her and took the girl in her arms. Tears escaped from her eyes.

"Lucille-sama…" the girl groaned in pain and grabbed the white Lucy by her dress.

"It's alright… I'm here…" the White Lucy, Lucille said with the hot tears falling her cheeks.

"Lucille-sama…" the girl repeated and Lucille felt herself more saddened.

"I'm… I'm sorry! I… I didn't want the world to be like that! I didn't create you all for that! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! For I am the one who brought misfortune upon you all!" Lucille shouted and Lucy realized the truth at least. The person standing in front of her, Lucille… was her… at the beginnings… she was the creator of the time… the creator of the world…

"It can't be…" Lucy murmured…

"I'm sorry…" Lucille said and felt the spirit of the girl leaving this world. She closed her eyes and placed her down. Then she stood and looked in the sky. She slowly began to disappear, but before she completely did, she looked at Lucy. "You…" she murmured before fading in the air.

The scenery changed. Lucy found herself in another place now. But Lucille was there too. In front of her was a dark place, with only a bright source of light in front of Lucille. A small but bright ball of light. Lucille noticed Lucy's presence and looked towards her. Her eyes bearing much sadness.

"You are the one from the other day…" Lucille said a little surprised. A soft smile appeared on her face. "I see… so you are the one…" she said with a little happiness in her voice.

"I am…" Lucy began.

"Lucy. You are Lucy." Lucille said. Lucy nodded.

"What is this place…?" she slowly asked.

"You asked for answers, didn't you? This is… the place of beginning…" Lucille said saddened.

"That means!" Lucy realized.

"Yes, this is the beginning of time." Lucille said.

"How…?" Lucy asked shocked.

"I am you. And you are me. I am the entity which created the world. I was and am always neutral. But my heart can't take it anymore. I'll go to sleep. Forever…" Lucille said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I call it the beginning of time, but it isn't. That place can't be accessed anymore. This is the one you call the place of beginning. This light… is Lumen Histoire…" Lucille said and pointed to the ball of light. "I am the goddess which created this world. But I miscalculated. I made mistakes. I allowed this world inhabitants do to many things. And I can't take it back. I'm not omnipotent. I am more like a watcher. I can't turn the time of living beings back no matter how much I want. All I can do… is watch."

"Watch…?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yes. But watching how they suffer… is breaking my heart. That's why… I'll soon go to sleep. You are from the future. Many, many years in the future. You also experienced pain and watched the eras ending all over again. That was my cursed spirit within you. I'm sorry." Lucille said and bowed to Lucy.

"W-What!?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Lumen Histoire is the light and the darkness of the world… Only I know this. Being neutral, only I see the true colors of the world. But… you… being me… are seeing them too. It hurts, isn't it? To watch the suffering of all these people. All the beginning… everybody was one nation, one mind, talking one language… but then… they began to separate. Wars appeared… from their desire of power… and from jealousy. I wasn't able to do anything. The roots went too far. As you saw… I am powerless right now. That's why… I want you to do something for me. No… for the whole world." Lucille said and Lucy recognized the same fierce look in her eyes as her own.

"What do you want me to do…?" Lucy asked caught in her old self's eyes.

"….." Lucille said. Lucy's eyes widened.

"What? … How should I do it…?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I am not able to do such a thing. I am too tangled within the history itself. But you… being a future part of me, are free. You can do it. I don't know how, but I know you can. You too… desire it, am I right?" Lucille asked.

"Yes.. I will." Lucy said and this time it was Lucille's turn to be surprised. "I will take this mission!" Lucy said determined. Lucille found herself smiling for the first time in years. A true smile…

"Thank you." She said and as Lucy closed her eyes she found herself in Mavis's grasp.

"Lucy! I was so worried! You disappeared and then appeared again but you were unconscious and I didn't know what to do because-" Mavis was talking so fast.

"Mavis-nee… Cut it out. You're going to get me a headache if you keep it this way." Lucy said joking and tears appeared from Mavis's eyes as she began crying within her sister's lap.

'Eh… a world where everybody can be free… but… that world will not contain us…' Lucy thought still with a smile.

**Serena: Tell me what you think, alright? I really want to know!**

**Diana: And don't worry! We'll be back soon!**


	5. The day before the big hit

**Serena: New chapter! Yay!**

**Diana: Just sit down! You're giving me an headache just by watching!**

**Serena: Then don't look.**

**Diana: Why, you little-!...**

**Erza: Is something the matter?**

**Lucy: You look strangely cheerful today, Rena-chan. Did something happen?**

**Serena: If by something you mean I almost finished all these stupid summer homework, then yes. Something happened. Just a little more and I will be free! I can already smell the life of a free person.**

**Levy: You know… you sometimes seem like in prison…**

**Diana: Leave her. You have no idea how harsh school can be.**

**Erza: By the way, is the new chapter up?**

**Serena: Yeah, just now. You can have the honor.**

**Erza: Thanks. Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail. Now enjoy!**

As the second day of the games began, three dragon slayer from different teams entered in the first event, Chariot. Of course, being dragon slayer gave them a great disadvantage because of their motion sickness. But they were too stubborn to understand it and went out. In the end, Natsu was the fastest from the three of them, followed by Gajeel and the last one being Sting. But what truly worth was the Natsu's speech. A speech which every member of Fairy Tail carved in their hearts.

Lucy, however, sank more deeper in her thoughts after hearing him. But put up a smile and helped Natsu to the infirmary. Wendy was still sleeping while Charla was awake.

"Are you alright now, Charla?" Lucy asked the feline with a smile.

"Y-Yeah…" Charla replied not wanting to remember the prevision she had the last day.

"Thank goddess…" Lucy said relieved. "Then I'll get going. The others are waiting." The blonde said and left the room.

"Aren't you going to tell her?" Porlyusica asked.

"What would she do if I tell her…? There's no way she would believe me…" Charla replied with her head in the floor.

"You can't expect others to believe what you yourself don't." Porlyusica said.

"That's right. I'll believe it was just a dream. There's no way that future would become true." Charla replied.

Lucy returned to the stand. The first match was Raven's Tail Kurohebi vs. Lamia Scale's Toby. When Lucy heard about Raven Tail she looked towards their stand. Flare was looking at her too. But what concerned Lucy was the bruises Flare was covered all over. She was more than sure she didn't leave anything like that at their battle.

"Flare. Don't make such a pathetic scene the second time." The masked guy, Alexei said to her.

"But… blondie was looking over there." Flare tried to excuse herself.

"Do you want to be beaten again!?" he replied while holding her face.

"No… please… forgive me…" Flare said with tears in the corner of her eyes. Lucy heard the whole conversation thanks to her delicate hearing of the dragon slayers.

_'She was beaten because she lost… That's too cruel!_' she thought saddened but she went back to see the match. Toby tried to use his claws on Kurohebi but his opponent disappeared. Lucy's eyes widened when she recognized that magic.

"Mimicry…" she murmured.

"Hm? You know about it, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"It's a rare magic which allows the user to copy the magic of others. That's Max's magic there." Lucy said and casted a small spell to protect her from his magic without being noticed. In the end, Kurohebi won and Tobu told him his super secret.

"My socks… I can't find one of them… Even if I looked for it in the past three months… Why can't I find it!?" Toby said sobbing. Kurohebi suddenly pointed to his own chest and Toby realized, finally, that his sock was tied at his neck by a necklace.

"How wonderful, dog-like guy." Erza said touched.

"What are you touched for…?" Gray asked without getting an answer. Right when it looked like Kurohebi wanted to shake hands with Toby, he grabbed the sock and smashed it in pieces. Gray had to hold Erza from not jumping there as she was overreacting.

_'This too is cruel… Just what is wrong with that guild!?'_ Lucy thought looking in horror. The world was full of hate, but there were good persons too. And like Toby… they were getting their dreams smashed by the bad ones.

"The more precious the thing is, the more I want to destroy it! That's me!" Kurohebi said and the whole stadium went silent. Everybody aside Raven Tail. The second match began. Bacchus vs. Elfman. It should have been not a hateful match, but Bacchus lit the fire within Elfman with his stupid bet which involved the Strauss sisters.

**At infirmary**

"Kua! That was a good sleep!" Natsu stretched as he just woke up. But soon he realized there was no one in the room beside him. And then… he felt someone's else scent. He ran after the scent and found some weird guys taking Wendy, Charla and Porlyusica with them. He quickly disposed of them and saved the girls thought.

**Back to the match**

Elfman went all out but his attacks weren't landing. Bacchus just dodged them for a while until Elfman placed his part of bet. Bacchus went serious and headed for his flacon of booze. Things were heating up! But Elfman's strategy was better. With his skin covered by sharp scales Bacchus wasn't able to hit him without getting hurt. Everybody was looking at the match in their eyes captured. It was sublime. The clash of the wills as the referee said. But in the end, both of them were beat up. Fairy Tail almost lost the hope to win this when Bacchus was the one to stand. But they rejoiced as Cerberus's mage fell down. Fairy Tail was the winner!

Wendy and the others were awake now. They looked at the match from the walls of the arena and talked. In the end, they found what the kidnappers truly wanted… Lucy. Still… they didn't know why. But what they believed was that the attack was requested by Raven Tail.

After the battle, Elfman was the one needing treatment. He was taken in the infirmary where Polryusica treated him. Some members came to see him. And as always, they were joking around. But Elfman was complimented even by Erza for his hard efforts. But because of his conditions they had to go back soon.

"What could Raven Tail plan? To take us one by one?" Erza began questioning on their way.

"But some questions still remain unanswered." Charla said and they discussed it a little more.

"And also that guy, the one with nullification magic. He can reduce one's magic to Zero."

"Master already confirmed that he was the one trying to nullify Lucy's attack the first day too. But what happened exactly? His magic didn't work." Erza asked Lucy.

"That is… Well… I nullified his own magic…" Lucy said in an awkward way.

"You have nullification too!?" Erza shouted surprised. "Just when did you learn all of these!? You were training just a month." She added. Lucy pouted and didn't answer.

"Could we… just go back now…?" she asked at least and they nodded. It was time for the next mage to begin anyway. As they went back, Wendy too as she was able to enter, the match between Mira and Jenny already began. Just that it wasn't a 'normal' match. More like they were shooting for a magazine. Before knowing that, more females from Fairy Tail and other guilds entered too as Mavis pampered them.

_'Jezz! You're always making me do these things, Mavis-nee!'_ Lucy complained to her sister telepathically. Mavis just giggled and watched her little sister in the cat costume. In the end, the girls returned back, as well as the boys. The true battle was now starting as a bet was placed. But Jenny was the one to loose. And she was whining as she had to appear nude in Weekly Sorcerer.

"Well… she placed that bet, didn't she?" Lucy said with an awkward smile. The final match was about to start. Before that, Lucy looked towards the place where Fairy Tail was cheering from. As she thought, Mavis wasn't there. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered the discussion they had in the underground of Fairy Tail.

**_Flashback_**

_"Mavis-nee. I made a decision." Lucy said determined._

_"And what is it, Lucy? Do you need my help?" Mavis asked as the child she was. Lucy nodded._

_"That's right. I would like you to find Zeref-nii too before I'll share it to you thought. There's something I need to discuss with both of you as all of us are involved." Lucy said. Mavis thought about it a few moments before asking._

_"How fast?" _

_"Can you make it in two days? And also find a place for the meeting?" Lucy asked with a smile._

_"Count on me!" Mavis said with sparkling eyes as Lucy hugged her again._

**_End Flashback_**

Finally, she came back when she heard something which caught her attention. As the match between Yukino from Sabertooth and Kagura from Mermaid Hell, Yukino called celestial spirits. She was a celestial mage too. And she had the keys Lucy was missing, Libra and Pisces. And also Ophiuchus, the 13th key. But Kagura just overwhelmed her. And the fearful fact was that they betted… on their lives. Yukino's live was now Kagura's. The second day was over now. It was a full day and everybody felt tired even by just watching.

Later the evening, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and the two exceeds headed back to the inn. But they didn't expect Yukino to wait for them. Lucy welcomed her in as she said she was looking for her. Natsu was a little harsh on her at the beginning but after what he heard what happened between Sabertooth and her he and Happy headed off somewhere saying they'll be back latter.

"Ignore him. Now… what is that you truly wanted to say?" Lucy asked and her eyes widened as Yukino placed two golden keys on the table in front of her.

"These… I want you to take them, Lucy-sama." She said.

"But… they're your precious spirits. Why would you do that?" Lucy asked surprised.

"After I saw you the first day I decided that after the games ended, I shall give you these two." Yukino added.

"But the games didn't end." Wendy said.

"My games have ended. Minerva-sama will probably be added in my place. With this, the stronger 5 will be complete again." The silver haired said.

"So… you weren't one of them." Charla deduced.

"No. I was just a replacement for Minerva-sama who was on a job. But as she is now back, she will participate in the games. She is very strong so you better be careful too. But anyway, Lucy-sama, please take these two." Yukino said and moved the two keys further towards Lucy. "Once you contract these two as well, the 12 golden keys will be gathered. Perhaps The Gateway That Changes The World will open." Yukino said with sadness. Sadness which Lucy observes.

"That's just a legend. The Gateway will not open just by these." Lucy said and placed a hand on her keys as well. "But… you wish for it to happen…right?" Lucy added and Yukino smiled slowly at Lucy's observation spirit.

"That's right. Perhaps the sadness from my soul would disappear too if that happens. Perhaps the Gateway is the only hope I have left. In fact… that is one of the reasons I had to learn this magic." Yukino said.

"And what is the other?" Charla asked.

"A promise." Yukino said and put a hand on her chest with a nostalgic smile.

"A promise? What kind of promise?" Wendy asked curious.

"A promise I made with my sister. I gave her the key of Caelum when we were little. We always liked to watch the stars together. And in that evening… I gave her a celestial key I found at a shop. It was quite old and not really in the best shape but she always treasured it saying it's because I gave it to her. We swore to become celestial mages and be a team everyone would be amazed of." Yukino said.

"I didn't know you have a sister." Lucy said a little confused.

"I don't. Not anymore. Her name was Sorana. She always stood up for me as I was scolded by others. She was the only one who truly loved me. And I loved her too. But… I lost her… to Zeref's followers. They came and attacked the village I was living in. I was out at that time. But when I came back… Sorana wasn't there anymore! They… took her and other children from the village. I was so alone… That's why… I want the world to change! I don't want anyone to suffer like me. And I want my sister back." Yukino said and realized that tears were slowly pouring from her eyes. And then… she felt a hug. And saw blonde hair. Lucy was hugging her. And giving her of her own warmth.

_'There's no way this Lucy would become like that… It was just a dream after all. Just a dream…'_ Charla thought as she looked at the two. They soon parted.

"Thank you, Lucy-sama. I'm alright now." Yukino said bowing her head.

"It's quite alright, Yukino-chan. And you can stop calling me this formal." The blonde said.

"Iie, I'm doing this because I respect you as a fellow celestial mage. Now, plese take these two." Yukino said turning back to their earlier subject. Lucy shook her head.

"I can't possibly do this. I can feel a strong connection between you and your spirits. I would feel bad to cut these bonds just like that. They are your friends, right? Then cherish them. Don't you think so?" Lucy said with a lovely smile. Yukino smiled too.

"I thought you would probably say something like that. Then… please excuse my intrusion. I hope we'll see each other soon." Yukino said before leaving.

"Yup! See you soon, Yukino-chan!" Lucy shouted out the window.

"Come to us if you need anything!" Wendy added and waved to the silver haired girl which was going further.

The same night, Natsu intruded in the hotel Sabertooth was. He fought them for Yukino's sake and was winning. But then a woman appeared between him and the Master of Sabertooth, Jiemma. She was introduced as Minerva, the Master's daughter.

"Now, now… we don't want a ruckus in the middle of the Games, do we? If you leave no, I agree to overlook this incident if you leave now." Minerva said mighty.

"Move aside…" Natsu warned.

"But if I do that, this kitty might get hurt…" Minerva replied and in her hands appeared a tied Happy who was crying. Natsu's eyes widened. "I found it wandering alone outside. Perhaps you'll reconsider…?" she added. At least, Natsu lowered his guard and took Happy.

"Natsu… I'm sorry…" Happy murmured.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Happy. I was the one to leave you there like that. Sorry…" Natsu replied slowly and headed for the exit. "Oi, Sabertooth! We'll settle this in the games!" he shouted before leaving.

As he was exiting Sabertooth's the members began to cheer. Minerva, however, just headed to her room. In the dark and silent hall just the sound of her hells echoing. Her grin disappeared from her face and was replaced by a somehow saddened look.

"Just… a little more. And I'll find you…" she whispered to herself before entering in her room.

As the night took everyone in its grasp and the dream world welcomed Fairy Tail Team, Lucy was the only one still awake. Her eyes were lifeless as her thoughts were heavy by everything.

_'Just a little more… and I'll give you all what you truly deserve…'_ she thought. _'Sting and Rogue, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy… they were in a way or another left by their dragons… Gray and Lyon lost their teacher after losing their families once… Erza, Jellal and many others were trapped in that tower… the exceeds had to leave their world and come in this one… Yukino lost Sorana, her sister, as well… This world is so rotten… How can I accomplish what I want like that…? Wait-! There's… a way… Hm... I understand now… what I have to do to-!' _she thought and fell asleep.

**Serena: You'll have to wait until the climax my dears! That's only the beginning! Hehe…!**

**Diana: Next chapter represents the beginning of an immense complot! Hope you'll stay tuned for every bit of it.**

**Serena: Until next time, my dear little bunnies! I'll prepare cookies for you so please tell me what you think. Hehe…**


End file.
